Half-Alien Hedgehog: Christmas Love
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Shadow celebrates Christmas with his wife Nebula and his two kids.


**Christmas is one of my favorite holidays that makes everyone smile. :)  
But it just doesn't feel the same as it was like in 1995. Its like the holiday spirit is decreasing. :(  
I've seen some neighbors that have no Christmas lights on their houses because they don't wanna waste electric bills. We all don't wanna waste electric bills. **

**But I'm not gonna give up on celebrating Christmas. Christmas brings happiness to kids and family. Its not just about getting presents, its about bringing joy and celebration. Its the gift of hope.**

 **I don't own any official characters.**

 **Nebula and fan kids belongs to me.**

* * *

The alien father was helping his earthling wife to set the Christmas tree up in the living room. The kids were also helping too by putting up stockings near the fireplace and some Christmas decorations on the table sets. For nearly 10 years, Shadow loved this holiday; it made him smile in happiness by the sight of Christmas lights in the city and of course, the biggest Christmas tree in the middle of the city.

"Great job, kids. Santa will be very proud of you for helping us put up Christmas decoration in our house" Nebula chuckled happily.

"Thanks Mom" Raven said, placing some Christmas candles on the table.

"I can't wait to have delicious candy canes" Neptune said.

"Me too. They taste so minty and sweet" Raven squealed.

"Yeah. Even the Christmas songs make me smile a lot" Shadow smiled.

"Mom? Will our friends come at the large Christmas tree in town?" Raven asked.

Nebula smiles at Raven and placed her hand on her shoulder, "They will. And I'm pretty sure they are good kids this year" she said.

"Mom, what was your favorite thing you liked for Christmas when you were young?" Neptune asked.

"Well, when I was 8 years old I always enjoyed singing this song from the live-action movie How The Grinch Stole Christmas. Would you like to hear it?" Nebula said.

"Yes" Neptune said.

Nebula turns on her iPad and goes to Youtube to find the song. She found the song video 'Where are you Christmas?' by Faith Hill. Raven and Neptune sat down enjoying the song. Faith's singing voice was very beautiful, some footage from the movie was shown too.

Shadow was smiling wider at hearing this song. Nebula noticed this too and sits down with her alien husband.

"Enjoying this?" She asked him.

"Yup. I like it more when I see you and our kids" Shadow smiles at his earthling wife.

As soon as the song ended, the parents saw their kids fell asleep from hearing the song. But they also smiled in their sleep.

"That used to happen to me when I was a kid" Nebula chuckled.

"They're so adorable in their sleep" Shadow smiled and pets his son's quills.

"Yeah. Let's get them to bed. Tomorrow is gonna be a big day to do the biggest Christmas tree in the city" Nebula said and carries her daughter to her bedroom.

Shadow carried Neptune and goes to his room, where he tucks his son into the bed sheets and placed the Black Arm doll next to him, "Sleep well my son" Shadow said quietly and kissed his son on the forehead. Neptune nuzzled against his doll in his sleep smiling.

The alien father smiled and quietly closed the door without waking his son up. He then saw Nebula coming out of Raven's room and she walks up to her husband.

"Kids grow up so fast" she said.

"Hmmhmm. Well I suppose we get prepared for tomorrow too" Shadow said.

"I agree with you, hon. Let's go to bed too" Nebula agreed.

Shadow takes Nebula's hand and headed to their bedroom. Once they got into their bedclothes they got into their bed sheets and kissed each other good night.

 **x**

The next morning, Neptune was the first to wake up and he sees snow falling from his window. He then looks at the calendar, the 24th of December.

"Oh, it's time to do the biggest Christmas tree in the city!" Neptune said and goes to Raven's bedroom to wake her up, "SIS! Today is the large Christmas tree in the city!" Neptune cheered.

Raven woke up seeing her brother, "Let's go to Mom and Dad!" Raven said before heading out with her brother to their parent's room. The two kids got onto their parents bed and jumped onto them.

"Mom! Dad! Wake up! Wake up! Today is the day!" the kids squealed.

"Ugh! Easy now! I'm up!" Shadow woke up with a groan.

"Morning kids" Nebula hugged them both.

"Today is the day!" Raven cheered.

"Yup" Nebula chuckled with her daughter, "Excited?" she asked.

"Yes!" Raven said. Shadow then allowed Raven to hug him along with Neptune.

"I can promise you two that you'll each have candy canes at town" Shadow said.

"YAY!" the kids squealed in excitement.

The hedgehog family later after breakfast headed to downtown to see the large Christmas tree. Their friends and kids were there too.

"Hi there Raven!" Navy saw Raven.

"Hi Navy! Where's your twin sister and your parents" Raven asked.

"There over there" Navy gestured to his family at the other side of the Christmas tree.

"Oh okay, let's go to them" Raven said, following Navy. Amy, Petunia and Sonic saw Raven and Navy coming.

"Good day Mr. Sonic" Raven said to Sonic.

"Good day Raven. Is your family with you?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, they are. Are you all excited?" Raven said.

"You bet I am" Petunia said.

"Hey guys" Nebula walked in.

"Oh hi Nebula. Excited today?" Amy asked.

"Yup. Can't wait for it. We see it every year" Nebula said.

"Yes. And I can say our kids have been good this year. Santa will certainly give them lots of presents" Amy said.

"Even we adults haven't been naughty this year" Nebula joked, "Say, how was your ice skating with Sonic yesterday?"

"Wonderful. He's got good talent in it. Right Sonikku?" Amy leaned on Sonic's shoulder.

"Mmhmm. You loved it when we spin" Sonic smiled.

"Aww….." Nebula smiled.

"Hey guys. Sorry we're late. Blaze and I have been getting Ashley to walk in the snow. She's getting there" Silver and his family walks in.

"Hello guys" Blaze said, she had Ashley on her shoulders.

"Hi" Ashley waved.

"Hello there Ashley and Zinc" Raven waved to them.

"Hey guys!" Zinc said.

"Looks like we got everyone here" Rouge walks up to them along with her husband and daughter. Tails and Cream were there too.

"Hi buddy!" Tails bro-fisted with Sonic.

"Hi old friend, ready to see the huge tree raised today?" Sonic chuckled. Tails nods and they all see the huge Christmas tree finished being decorated.

"So who's gonna put the star on top this year?" Sonic asked.

"No idea Sonic" Shadow shrugs as a reply.

"How about Neptune?" Rouge said.

"Yeah! I can't wait to put the star on top!" Neptune said happily.

"Here's the star, sweetie. Now fly up there and let the star shine on top" Nebula hands him the star.

"Okay mommy" Neptune said and flies up to the top of the Christmas tree and gently placed the star on the top. Everyone began shouting and cheering when it was in place.

"Now for the lights. 3, 2, 1" Tails connects the cables for the Christmas lights on the tree to light up. Neptune flies back down to his parents and sister again, enjoying the view of the beautiful Christmas tree.

"It's beautiful" Neptune said.

"Yes it is my son" Shadow said, holding Neptune onto his arm.

 **x**

A while later; friends and family were either ice-skating on the frozen lake or snowboarding on the snowy hill. Shadow and his family were ice-skating for fun.

"Come on Neppy, you can do it!" Raven helped her brother to ice skate.

"I'm trying to, but it is so hard!" Neptune said nervously.

"Pretend it's like roller-skating" Raven said.

As for Nebula and Shadow, they skated side by side before taking each other's hands and then after a moment Shadow spins Nebula to grab her waist from behind. He then tossed her up into the air where she spins around and lands safely. They skated side by side again holding hands until Shadow lifts Nebula up for a few seconds.

"This is so much fun, hon" Nebula giggled.

"Yes my beautiful night star" Shadow smiled and puts her down. They both did the move called Death Spiral where the male goes in the middle to hold the female's hand and spins her around while kneeling down. Then he twirls Nebula back up supporting her by the waist. The friends applauded by these awesome moves. Nebula and Shadow bowed at them.

"GO MOM AND DAD!" Raven cheered for them.

Neptune clapped his hands and then shouts, "Way to go Daddy and Mommy!"

"Hey Raven and Neptune wanna go snowboarding?" Zinc asked them.

"Yeah!" Raven and Neptune said.

They ran up with the other kids and got the snowboard onto their feet. Ashley was too young to snowboard so she simply watches her brother Zinc. Citrine was also not able to snowboard since she was also too young for it, so she decided to ask Ashley if she could accompany her on the sledge.

"This is gonna be a blast!" Navy smirked.

"Yeah! Let's rock!" Raven cheered, gliding on her board with him and the others. The parents watched the kids having fun with their snowboards. Raven then glides up into the air and makes a spin in the air.

"YAHOOOOOO!" Raven lands perfectly.

"Here I come! COWABUNGA!" Navy glides up into the air and did the exact movement like his father from the Sonic Rider games.

"WHOOOHOOO!" Petunia did a side to side move in the hill in full speed.

The parents watched their kids do amazing moves.

"Navy got some moves like you, Sonikku" Amy said.

"Hehehe, I taught him that" Sonic chuckled and held his wife.

"YAAAAH! This is fun!" Citrine squealed in happiness along with Ashley on the sledge.

"HERE WE COME!" Ashley shouted.

"Be careful there kids!" Rouge said.

"We are!" Citrine cheered and held onto the handle on the sledge while they glide down the hill, both she and Ashley landed onto a pile of snow.

"Hehehehe….snow!" Ashley giggled.

"Take this!" Citrine threw a snowball playfully at her. Ashley threw one back at her while Rouge and Blaze watched.

"Haha! I'm almost to the bottom!" Navy snowboards faster.

"Wanna bet?" Neptune glides on his small snowboard next to him.

"Adios boys!" Raven went passed them.

"NO FAIR!" Navy groans in annoyance and tries to go faster. But too late, Raven was before them and came first.

"Well better luck next time" Petunia said coming next to Navy. The kids go back to their parents.

"Having fun?" Shadow asked Neptune.

"Yes daddy. It was fun" Neptune said.

 **x**

A while later; it was night time. Shadow and Nebula's children couldn't sleep because they are just too excited for Christmas tomorrow. Shadow had an idea on what to do to help them fall asleep.

"I got an idea. Remember that song we used to sing to Neptune when he was a baby?" Shadow said to his wife.

"Yeah, that could work. I'll go sing it to Raven while you sing it to Neptune" Nebula said.

"Okay then" Shadow goes to Neptune's room while Nebula goes to Raven's room. Raven was already in bed with Midnight the cat and saw her mother coming in the room.

"Can't sleep, huh?" Nebula said, sitting on the side of her daughter's bed.

"No, I'm just too excited for Christmas" Raven said.

Nebula gently pets her head and then clears her throat, "Want me to sing?"

"Yes please" Raven nodded.

Nebula smiled and starts to sing her favorite Christmas song from the movie 'The Polar Express'.

 **[Nebula]**

 _Children sleeping_

 _Snow is softly falling_

 _Dreams are calling_

 _Likes bells in the distance_

Raven put her head onto the pillow hearing her mother's singing voice. She tried to stay awake.

In Neptune's bedroom, his father was singing the same song too.

 **[Shadow]**

 _We were dreamers_

 _Not so long ago_

 _But one by one_

 _We all had to grow up_

 **[Shadow and Nebula]**

 _When it seems the magic slipped away_

 _We find it all again on Christmas Day_

 _Believe in what your heart is saying_

 _Hear the melody that's playing_

 _There's no time to waste_

 _There's so much to celebrate_

 _Believe in what you feel inside_

 _And give your dreams the wings to fly_

 _You have everything you need_

 _If you just believe_

Neptune was getting tired but smiled too at his father singing for him before Christmas, "Beautiful Dad" Neptune said.

 **[Shadow]**

 _Trains move quickly_

 _To their journey's end_

 _Destinations_

 _Are where we begin again_

 **[Nebula]**

 _Ships go sailing_

 _Far across the sea_

 _Trusting starlight_

 _To get where they need to be_

 **[Shadow and Nebula]**

 _When it seems that we have lost our way_

 _We find ourselves again on Christmas Day_

 _Believe in what your heart is saying_

 _Hear the melody that's playing_

 _There's no time to waste_

 _There's so much to celebrate_

 _Believe in what you feel inside_

 _And give your dreams the wings to fly_

 _You have everything you need_

 _If you just believe_

 _If you just believe_

 _If you just believe_

 _If you just believe_

 _Just believe_

 _Just believe_

Neptune then finally fell asleep and so did Raven in her room. Nebula leans in and kissed Raven on the forehead.

"Good night and Merry Christmas" Nebula said.

"Good night Neptune" Shadow said to his son and leaves the room turning the night lamp on.

Shadow saw Nebula coming out of Raven's room and smiles a little.

"They still love our songs" Shadow said.

"Yeah" Nebula smiled and nuzzled on her husband's chest fur.

"Tomorrow awaits a good day" Shadow said, heading to the living room to put some of the presents underneath the tree, "The Santa will do the rest. For now" Shadow said and yawns. He headed back to his wife to the bedroom.

 **x**

The next morning, Neptune wakes up and saw it was snowing outside.

He checks the calendar and saw it was Christmas. He gasps happily and ran downstairs to see many gifts under the Christmas tree and the socks at the fireplace was filled. He ran to his sister's bedroom and jumps on the bed.

"RAVEN! Wake up!" Neptune bounced on his sister in her room.

"Ugh! Is it Christmas?" Raven asked.

"Yes! Let's go wake mommy and daddy!" Neptune said cheerfully.

The two hedgehog kids ran to their parents' room, shouting both at the same time.

"Merry Christmas!" They shouted out enough to make them wake up.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Neptune jumped on their bed.

"All right all right! What?" Shadow woke up first.

"It's Christmas!" Neptune said.

"Can we open presents, mom and dad?!" Raven squealed in excitement.

"Okay, kids. Let's all go to the living room and open presents" Nebula chuckled.

They all got downstairs to the living room where the kids began open first. Raven took a large gift and saw it was from her parents. She unwraps the paper and sees she got a Monster High doll collection.

"Oh boy! Just what I needed!" Raven cheered.

Neptune saw a gift that claimed to be from Santa, he goes to it and reads it was for him. He tore the paper off and sees it was a plushie of an elephant.

"Wow, it's so cute!" Neptune said.

"Oh nice. And here is one from Santa to me and you" Raven said, seeing a large gift.

"Whoa, that's big. What could it be?" Neptune said.

They both unwrapped the big gift and they saw it was a bunker bed box to build a bunker bed.

"AAAIIIIIIIIIIIII! YES!" Both Neptune and Raven shrieked in happiness and got very hyped up as they ran all over the room. The parents chuckled at their reactions and watched.

"It's so cute when they are happy" Nebula said.

"Yeah" Shadow agreed.

As soon as the kids calm down, they were breathing heavily from all that excitement.

"A bunker bed" Raven said.

"Yeah but we have different rooms" Neptune said.

"Yeah but what if we got guests" Raven said.

"Yeah, but you know sis, this is the best Christmas ever!" Neptune said.

"Same to you brother. I really hope it is" Raven said.

Shadow and Nebula then realized they were under a mistletoe, this made them blush but they did kiss under the mistletoe. Shadow and Nebula then pulled apart.

"Merry Christmas my star" Shadow said.

"Merry Christmas my alien boy" Nebula said.

* * *

 **I don't own the songs.**

 **"Believe" from The Polar Express is one of my favorite Christmas songs. It makes me smile so much. :)**


End file.
